Pierre Bellemare
Pierre Bellemare was a [[Brujah antitribu|Brujah antitribu]] of the Montréal Sabbat. He was the Ductus of the pack Les Orphelins, a servant of the demon Metathiax, and a repeated diablerist. After being discovered by the Sabbat Inquisition, Bellemare has fled and has not been seen since. Biography To most, Pierre Bellemare is a successful Sabbat warrior. He is lethal in combat and tough as nails, but primarily a simple-minded ruffian. In reality, he uses this image to hide his manipulative ways, goading his opponents into acting as he wishes and initiating subtle plots and strategies. All is done in service to his master, the demon) Metathiax. While mortal, Pierre survived an outburst of smallpox in 1922, after wishing with all his heart that his family be taken by the disease instead of him. Metathiax was happy to oblige. After his Embrace, Pierre heard the voice of the demon while slumbering in his grave. He was offered strength and power if he would spread chaos in the city in service of the Decani lord. Pierre accepted without hesitation. Bellemare has spent the years since his creation building a reputation for violence. All his rivals and enemies meet dark fates – as did Louis, his sire, who fell into a Camarilla trap during a raid in 1939. Pierre also helped foster the weakness of various archbishops, ensuring that their exposures would cause damage to the Sabbat. All the while he has subtly encouraged attacks on churches, distrust of the Shepherds and a growing lust for violence. During the trial of Sangris, Pierre came under suspicion for having survived the Setite poisoning, but was eventually granted an ad cautlam, a document proving his "innocence". Since then, he has created cults of corruption in the city and has seduced the [[Malkavian antitribu|Malkavian antitribu]] Midget to his side. Using Midget, Bellemare has entered discussions with the Tremere of Quebec City, hoping to bring them into conflict with the Shepherds of Caine. Such a war would weaken Montréal's one faction that has enough power and expertise to harm Metathiax (were the Shepherds of Caine to ever uncover the truth of the demon). After losing the opportunity to raise his generation to Sébastien Goulet during a war party in Ottawa, Pierre has decided to attack the Queens of Mercy. He has found excuses to engage two of Goulet's childer in Monomacy duels. The Queens' destruction would undermine the Shepherds and aid the cause of Ezekiel, Pierre's chosen candidate to reign over chaos. When the Inquisition came to Montréal, Knight Inquisitor Mercy learned about Bellemare by taking Midget captive. In 1998, she conducted her first series of unsanctioned trials in order to capture Bellemare, but the infernalist escaped. With the aid of Cairo, Mercy located his infernal shrine and destroyed it and sent all members of the Les Orphelins pack to their Final Death. Bellemare himself has vanished. Appearance and Personality Pierre always seem to jump to conclusions and call for violence at every turn. He goads others into acting; making them do what he wants by urging them to do the opposite. He dresses in black leather and rides a Harley. His massive arms and bald head are covered with tattoos, and his eyes hide behind dark glasses. His right hand has a pistol tattoo along the palm and index finger, which he points at opponents before killing them, whispering, "Bang. You're dead". Character Sheet :Note: His blood is infected with virulent strains of smallpox, diphtheria, cholera, and hepatitis which infect the mortals whom he feeds upon (although the diseases die out after they spread to a few mortals) References * * Category:Brujah Category:Antitribu Category:Ninth Generation vampires Category:Twelfth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character